The Best Mistake I Ever Made
by lylangelgurl
Summary: Hermione Granger made a mistake during her last year at Hogwarts. That mistake gave her something she treasures above all. What will happen five years later when the father of her child comes back in her life, not knowing about his daughter? DMHG.
1. The Best Mistake

Author's Note - I had this story in my head to write it. Tell me what you think.   
  
Chapter One  
  
The Best Mistake   
  
Hermione screamed in pain. It was unbearable. She wished it would all go away. She squeezed the hand of one frightened Ginny Weasley even harder. If Hermione's eyes were open, she would have seen Ginny wince in pain from lack of circulation in her hand, but Hermione's eyes were fir. Her face was contorted in pain.  
  
"One more push should do it," said a female healer in her mid 30's.  
  
Hermione struggled to give one final push and a few moments later, she heard the unmistakeable cry of a baby. Hermione started to relax. She looked at Ginny and smiled broadly. Ginny couldn't help it, she smiled too, ignoring her aching hand.   
  
"Congratulations Miss Granger, you have a healthy baby girl," said the healer.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione sat up on the hospital bed in her room, holding her newborn girl. Harry, Ron, Ginny, her parents and the other Weasleys had just left a few minutes ago, intent on finding food.  
  
Hermione had nanmed the newborn Alexandria Belle Granger. Alexandria, or Alexia for short, was the cutest baby en. She had a cherub face with a small bit of golden blond hair on her precious little head. She had captivating blue-grey eyes that sparkled under those long lashes. Alexia had inherited Hermione's delicate facial features. She had a relatively small nose along with small, but full pink lips. She looked like an angel.   
  
Hermione looked into her eyes. It reminded her so much of him.   
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
_The head girl walked down the empty corridor. It was around 10 o'clock and she was patrolling the halls for curfew breakers. It came to no one's surprise when Hermione Granger was named the head girl that year. After all, she was easily the brightest girl of her year. It did however come as a surprise to most people when Draco Malfoy was named the head boy. After all, everyone was expecting the head boy position would go to Harry Potter.   
  
Their sixth year had been their most eventful. After Sirius's death, Harry seemed almost obsessed with defeating Voldemort. He would practice spells and charms almost daily, along with muggle defenses like sword fighting. He practiced the most on this, knowing full well that he couldn't use his wand against Voldemort.   
  
That year, Draco had also supposedly switched to the light side with Dumbledore. Though he was not a deatheater yet, he stilled proved to be a useful informant. It was he who told Dumbledore about the deatheater meeting to be held. It was during that meeting, Voldemort finally met his demise. Harry fought many deatheaters while trying to get to Voldemort. Dumbledore and Remus Lupin both died in that battle, both at the hands of Voldemort. Harry, fueled by anger, drove a sword into Voldemort's chest, finally defeating him.   
  
Hermione remembered how depressed Harry was after that. It took a while to get him back to his normal self again, but even so, there were still days where Harry felt depressed all over again.   
  
Hermione sighed, the school year would be over in a little over a week. She knew she would miss Hogwarts. It had been her second home for seven years. Hermione stopped as she passed the charms classroom. She thought she heard something. She slowly walked back towards the door and opened it, want at her side. She slowly walked in the room. It was dimly lit by a single candle.   
  
A cool breeze passed by her. Hermione strained to hear any form of noise. She suddenly froze. The door behind her was closing. Hermione could hear it softly squeaking. She turned around, fearing the worst. She saw a tall figure shrouded in darkness. She promptly screamed but it was soon muffled by the man's hand.  
  
"Damn it Granger!" Hermione's eyes widened. There was no mistaking that voice. Hermione's fright quickly turned to anger. She pushed him back.  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem Malfoy?!" she shouted.  
  
"Will you keep it down?" he growled, "people are going to hear you!"  
  
"Well what the hell are you doing?? Do you know what time it is? You're breaking curfew!"  
  
"I'm head boy remember?" he drawled.  
  
Hermione growled and continued to yell at him. "Don't sneak up on people like that! You bloody scared me to death! What are you doing in the charms cla-" she was cut off, by Draco's mouth on hers.  
  
At first Hermione strongly resisted, but he was too strong. Plus, she couldn't ignore that wonderful sensation she got from this. That was the night Alexandria was conceived.   
  
Three days later, Hermione found out she was pregnant. Hermione refused to have an abortion. She didn't think she could go through with baby, even though it was part Draco's.   
  
The only people who knew who the father was were Harry, Ron and Ginny. Her parents had been extremely supportive, promising to help as much as they could. Ginny too had been supportive. She insisted on helping Hermione with everything even though she was still in her last year at Hogwarts. Ginny help so much, from finding clothes for the baby to making sure Hermione was properly pampered. Harry and Ron had also helped they were convinced that it was rape. It took a while for Hermione to convince them otherwise. After all, how could it have been rape when she was completely willing? That night was a mistake, but it was a wonderful mistake. He had been gentle, loving almost.  
  
When Ginny asked if she was going to tell Draco, she promptly said no. After the incident, they hadn't talked, or even made eye contact at all.   
  
Hermione had expected extremely hard when she graduated, but she was wrong. She had a loving family and many supportive friends. Right after she graduated, she got dozens of job offers. It took a while, but she finally decided take the position of Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as Percy Weasley was being promoted to Senior.   
  
Even as a single-mother-to-be, her life was on the fast track. She made a good amount of money and lived in a nice two bedroom flat. When the bulge on her stomach was too much to go to work with, she started to do most of her work at home, on maternity leave.   
  
_- END FLASHBACK -  
  
Hermione sat on the hospital bed, watching Alexia fall asleep and smiled at the best mistake she ever made. 


	2. The Man Behind The Newspaper

Chapter Two  
  
The Man Behind The Newspaper  
  
Alexia was a beautiful child. Even at the age of five, you could tell she would grow up to be a stunning young woman. She was already smart, witty and charming. Everyone had instantly fallen in love with her. Whenever Hermione brought her to work at the ministry, she would instantly be surrounded by Hermione's co-workers. They would laugh at Alexia's little jokes and listen to the sound of her lovely little voice as she talked.   
  
Hermione and Alexia were almost mirror images except for the hair and eye colors. They both had silky hair that ended in soft ringlets. Hermione's was a light golden brown, Alexia's a golden blond. They both had eyes that sparkled under long lashes. Hermione's was a soft honey, while Alexia's was a startling blue. They had the same lips, same nose, same cheekbones and same chin.   
  
Hermione didn't have a hard time raising Alexia in the beginning. Her job at the ministry had reasonable hours. She would start work at 9:00 and be home by 4:00. She had the weekends off and got good pay. She managed to get a nice flat in London. She could afford child care, but her parents and Mrs. Weasley said insisted she let them take care of Alexia when Hermione was busy. Mrs. Weasley's children were all grown up so she was happy to have another child in the house. Her parents were the same way. Hermione was lucky. She had a good job and a lot of help.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione apparated to the ministry. She had just dropped Alexia off at her parent's house. Hermione said a quick hello to the ministry guard at the end of the atrium before going to her office one the first floor. She walked to the lifts, her heels clicking against the marble floor. When she got to her floor, she headed straight for her office. The first floor was mostly the offices of the higher ministry officials and members of the Wizengamot. Hermione had just been promoted from Junior Undersecretary to Senior Undersecretary.   
  
"Morning," greeted a tall wizard with a buzz cut and grey eyes, "Here are those documents you wanted on the goblin issue."  
  
"Thanks Robert. I appreciate it," she said before entering her new, larger office located next to the minister's office.  
  
A month earlier, the goblins in Gringotts got angry after Ministry officials ordered them to change their means of transportation to bank vaults. The Ministry got hundreds of complaints about the rather hazardous carts. The goblins flatly refused and got even angrier when officials fined them for pelting an ministry worker with several bronze knuts.   
  
Hermione sat down at her desk and began working on a compromise with the goblins. Barely ten minutes later, Cornelius Fudge, who was still the current Minister, came into her office.   
  
"Hermione, there you are," he said in a cheerful voice.   
  
"Good morning Minister," she greeted, looking up.   
  
"I've been looking for you. I've just filled the spot of Junior Undersecretary. The thing is, there's going to be a slight change."  
  
"Beg pardon?" asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I offered him the position of Junior Undersecretary, but he wanted the Senior title. Merlin knows I can't fire you, the ministry would be in ruins without you. But hiring the man would do wonders for us, financially. So I thought we could have two Senior Undersecretaries." he smiled boardly.  
  
Hermione sat there, mouth slightly agape. Hermione knew that the man he gave the job to was probably rich. Fudge was always like that, giving jobs to rich members of society for his own gain. The thought of having two undersecretaries seemed completely ludicrous.   
  
"Well, come on now," continued Fudge happily, motioning for her to stand up, "Come and meet him. He has the office right next to you."  
  
Hermione followed him. Fudge knocked once and opened the door.   
  
"Finally! Took you long enough to get a cup of coffee," said a drawling voice. He was sitting in a chair behind his desk, reading the Daily Prophet. "Oh, my apologies minister, I didn't know it was you," he said in the same bored tone.   
  
Hermione could recognize that voice anywhere. Hermione desperately hoped it wasn't him. The man lowered his newspaper, revealing the smirking face of the man she least likely wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. The Business Meeting

Chapter Three  
  
The Business Meeting  
  
"For the love of Merlin, get me a bloody cup of coffee!" I shouted to some office assistant.   
  
Honestly, if I'm going to get a job at the bloody Ministry of Magic working bloody seven hours a day, can't I at least get a decent cup of coffee?  
  
I sat down in my chair. Maybe I was a little stressed out. Well, actually, no, I'm not. Why would I be stressed out anyways? I'm bloody Draco Malfoy! I'm rich! I'm aristocratic! And bloody hell am I hot. Maybe I just liked yelling at people.   
  
I picked up today's issue of the Daily Prophet. I wasn't even really reading it anyways. I was just ...... gazing. Why did I get a job here anyways? Oh yes, the money. And the power. Being the Senior Undersecretary is going to be great. Can you believe that the old coot Fudge actually tried to give me the Junior title? He didn't want to fire the current Senior Undersecretary, but he wanted to hire me too. So that old coot made 2 undersecretaries. Stupidest bloody thing I've ever heard of. He's crazier than Dumbledore. But hey, as long as I get the cash, title and power, I'm fine.   
  
I was skimming through an article when the door opened. Oh finally, my coffee. Oh wait, it's just Fudge...... and the hottest woman I've ever seen.  
  
She wore a forming fitting black robe with a black pencil skirt and a soft pink blouse. She had hair that were a lovely shade of brown. It ended in soft ringlets, just looking at it made me want to run my fingers through it. Her honey eyes were captivating and those lips were absolutely perfect. Hey ... wait a minute, do I know her? Oh dear Merlin. It's Granger.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," I repeated that mantra in my head as I entered Malfoy's office. God, I wished so hard it wasn't him.   
  
A few seconds later, we were facing each other for the first time in five years.  
  
He smirked. "Mrs Granger," he said with a teasing sort of tone. Oh god, is this asshole flirting with me?   
  
"Malfoy," I relied curtly. God, he hasn't changed at all. "It's Miss,"  
  
"Ah," he replied, his smirk turned to a teasing smile, "haven't settled down yet?"  
  
"It would seem as if you haven't either," I replied.  
  
We stood there for a while. Him smirking broadly, while I tried, with all my self control, to not wipe that smirk off his pretty little face. Well, actually, pretty was an understatement, this guy was gorgeous. Oh god, did I just call him gorgeous. Must be from all the stress. I was just about to say a rather rude comment when Fudge stepped in.  
  
"Well, now that both of you have gotten acquainted, best be going back to work eh?" said Fudge in that same annoyingly cheerful voice. He left, heading back to his own office. I followed him, wanting to go back to my own office.   
  
"Tootles Granger," I heard Malfoy say mockingly. I'm proud to say that I didn't give to temptation. I didn't snap back, I ignored him and went back to my office.   
  
It was nearly lunch when I finally got through the mountain of paperwork I had on my desk. I was starving. I was just putting on my robe and getting ready to go home for lunch when I got a memo.  
  
Business meeting. 12:30 at the Blue Martini. Don't be late.   
  
- Draco M.  
  
The Blue Martini was a trendy restaurant in the heart of London. I wondered why we would have a business meeting there. I'd never been to the Blue Martini, but I knew that it was more of a place for couples. I looked at the time, it was already 12:20. This was horrible. I'll probably be late, and I promised I'd have lunch with Alexia. I took out my compact and checked my reflection. I grabbed my purse and rushed to the atrium so I could apparate.   
  
I managed to arrive at the front of the restaurant at 12:28. Not bad.   
  
"I'm here to meet someone," I told the hostess, "His name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, some this way," she lead me tot he back of the restaurant, in the more private areas. I instantly saw that blond hair that belonged to that arrogant prick. The thing is, it was a table for two. Wasn't this a business meeting? Where the the business men?  
  
I sat down and he flashed me one of his charming smiles. I couldn't help myself, I felt weak at the knees. Good thing I was sitting down, if I wasn't, I'm sure I would fall.   
  
"Why hello Hermione,"  
  
"Cut the crap Malfoy," I said, I could still feel weakness in my knees, but I ignored it. "Where the hell is everyone? Isn't this a business meeting?"  
  
"Well, yes, it is. But I never told you that there would be more people did I?"  
  
"You're such a prick," I replied. "So what business do we have anyway?"  
  
"Lunch," he said simply as the waitress came with our menus.   
  
Oh dear Merlin. "Malfoy, are you kidding me? I cannot believe you!"  
  
"Now, now Hermione," he drawled as he looked through the menu lazily, " let's take this time to get to know each other."  
  
"I've spent more time and done more ...... activities with you than I wish Malfoy," I said in a soft, but deadly voice. I knew he knew what I meant. I could just tell it in his reaction.   
  
Just then , my cell phone rang. I had started carrying one ever since Alexia was born so I could always be reachable. I had even bought the Weasley's a phone and taught them how to use it so they could call me incase something happened to Alexia.   
  
"Hello?" I said. I heard my mother's voice.  
  
"Hermione? It's me, Alexia wants to talk to you dear,"  
  
"Okay, put her on,"  
  
"Mummy? Where are you? I thought you were going to have lunch with me today."  
  
"I know sweetie, but Mummy got a little side tracked. You aren't upset are you darling?"  
  
Malfoy gave me a questioning look, but I didn't see.   
  
"No Mummy, of course not,"  
  
"Ok darling, I'm really sorry. I'll call you later sweetie," I hung up.   
  
"So you're a mother Granger?" he asked me, with no mocking tone, or even a drawl. He seemed a bit serious.   
  
God, I can't believe I let him find out! He's not suppose to find out! He's not suppose to know about Alexia! Oh Merlin! I'm so dumb!  
  
"Yes," I replied, " I am"  
  
"So you're married are you?"   
  
"No, I'm not,"  
  
"Divorced?"  
  
"No, what's with all the questions Malfoy? It's none of you're business," I replied, even though I knew it was his business. After all, Alexia was his daughter. He was about to reply, but I stood up and stopped him.   
  
"I have to go now Malfoy," I quickly left the restaurant and apparated to my parent's house to see Alexia, all the while, hoping that Malfoy would forget the conversation we had. Even though I knew he wouldn't. 


	4. Post Lunch Activities

AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay. I've been experiencing a bad case of writer's block. This chapter is a bit on the short size and I apologize. I'll try my best to make the next chapter much longer.  
  
Chapter Four Post Luch Activities  
  
I stayed in the restaurant after Hermione left. She had a daughter. But the question was, who's the father? It could be Potter. I quickly ruled that one out. After all, Potter was with the She-Weasel. They've been going out since our sixth year and I recently heard they got married. After all, Potter doesn't seem like the loose kind. Saint Potter would definitely stay faithful. Maybe it was Weasley? Or maybe - my stomach suddenly lurched, maybe it was me. I didn't forget our last week at Hogwarts and our nighttime encounter. Could she have gotten pregnant and not told me?  
  
I imagined a child, around five years old. It could be a boy, he might have Hermione's hair and my eyes. Or it could be a little girl. An adorable angelic little blond haired sweetheart. I stopped myself. Oh merlin. Am I seriously fantasizing about me and Hermione's children? Merlin, I must be going crazy.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
I quickly apparated to my parent's house outside of London, feeling a bit out of breath. I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. I had to steady myself against the front door of my parent's white, two story home. I was horrified. Malfoy found out about Alexia. What if he finds out that Alexia is his? Would he try to take her away from me? The very thought of it made me feel faint. "Calm down," I told myself. I began to reason with myself in an effort to relax. I had nothing to worry about. After all, why would Malfoy want Alexia? He would probably hate her because her mother is a muggleborn.  
  
I opened the door and walked in. I was immediately greeted by Alexia. She was dressed in a flowy light pink skirt and a white polo. Her golden locks were in a high ponytail that was looking a bit on the messy side, reminding me of my early Hogwarts days when my hair was unruly. Her blue eyes, which had a hint of grey sparkled brightly.  
  
"Mummy!" she gave me a welcoming hug. I held her a bit longer than I usually would. Lately, it hadn't really occurred to me just how much I really missed this little girl today. I put my purse down and looked at the drawings that Alexia was happily showing me.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
I sat in my office after coming back from lunch, waiting for Hermione to come back. We still had to discuss the goblin issue. I spent the rest of my lunch idly passing the time. I played exploding snap a few times and finished reading the daily prophet. I even counted the tiled on the ceiling.  
  
When the lunch hour finally ended, I saw Hermione pass by my office with a cup of coffee. She stopped at my door, "Meeting's going to be held in my office Malfoy," she left and I got up and followed her.  
  
I watched her in awe as she took off her robe and sat down on her chair, still wearing the same incredible outfit. It amazed me how much she changed over the years. Gone were her frizzy hair, buck teeth and slight baby fat. Before me stood a young woman. She still had the same fiery attitude that intrigued me.  
  
"Are you going to sit down or not?" she asked without looking at me, shuffling through some papers in her purse.  
  
She handed me a stack of papers from her purse. "Here's the report on the goblin issue taken by the ministry worker who was pelted by those knuts," she told me, "I'm just going to read the complaint filed by the goblins.  
  
We sat in silence for around a quarter of an hour, reading. As I turned to the next page of the report, I was surprised by a very interesting piece of paper. I held it up and tapped Hermione. She looked up and saw the paper. I smirked as I saw her eyes widen in shock and horror. 


	5. The Drawing In Question

Author's Note : I'm so sorry! It's been such a long time! I apologize to everyone. I've just been so busy. School just started and I haven't had much time to work on any chapters. Thank you for waiting so long. I'll work extra hard on the next chapter to make sure it doesn't come so late. Tell me what you think about this chapter! Hopefully it's longer than the last chapter. And sorry of there's any mistakes. There's something wrong with my spell check.

Chapter Five

The Drawing In Question

I felt the color drain from my face. I was momentarily still. Draco was holding a drawing Alexia drew and showed to me during my lunch break. It was a stick figure picture, but it was clear that the stick figures were Alexia and me in front of my parent's house. Alexia drew the both of us holding hands. She even wrote "Mommy" on top of my figure and "me" on top of hers in her messy but still, adorable handwriting. She had just learned how to write in school.

I saw Draco raise an eyebrow in question. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, reaching out to retrieve the drawing.

"It can't be nothing," he replied, moving his hand so that the drawing was out of my reach. "If it's nothing, than it wouldn't be here. So therefore, it's something," he said in that annoying, "I'm so smart" voice. "Look," he continued in the same tone, "it's a drawing of two females, one, I would guess, is clearly you. Note the wonderful hair and gorgeous body.,"

I scowled at him. He just smirked and continued talking.

"But the other one .... hmm .... I would guess that she's your daughter, isn't it?"

"That's none of your business," I replied, quickly snatching the drawing and putting it back in my bag.

"So it is your daughter. You never told me who the father was."

I sat down. "That's because it's none of your business."

"Is it the Weasel?" he asked. "Because if it is, I would understand why you wouldn't want people to know."

"His name is Ron! And he is not the father!" I replied, "Not that it's any of your business," I replied quickly.

"So it's Harry is it?"

"No!"

"So who is it?"

"I told you, it's none of your business."

"Could I see a picture of her?"

"No."

"Does that mean she's ugly?"

"No! My daughter is beautiful!" Merlin. I cannot believe he asked me that ... Then again, this IS Malfoy.

"I didn't think she was," he replied, smirking, "With a mother who looks like you, she must be the cutest thing anyone's ever seen,"

I blushed.

"Unless the father was the Weasel of course," he added.

I quickly recovered from my blush. "You're insufferable!"

He smirked even more. "You know, if she's as adorable as you say she is, than there's only one man who could father such a beautiful child."

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "and just who do you think the father is?"

"Me," he replied.

I paled. "Malfoy, you're an arrogant git."

He chuckled. "I'm not arrogant, I'm just slightly more superior than others,"

I rolled my eyes and continued reading, hoping he would forget all about Alexia.

"So who's the father?" Tough luck.

"Malfoy, we are not having this discussion. It's completely immature! Not to mention irrelevant to what you're suppose to be doing."

He chuckled once more and returned to our endless stack of reports and complaints. We were so caught up in our work, we didn't talk again till nearly four o'clock. He was the first to speak.

"I think it's time for us to stop. It's nearly time to go home." he said.

"But it's only four. You go home this early?"

He smirked for the millionth time that day. "I think the question we should be asking is how late you go home. Why don't you go home early today and join me for a drink?"

I scowled at him, returning back to my work.

"I'll take that as a no," he replied, smirking his trademark smirk.

"So I'll see you tomorrow to finish this up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow? But it's Friday."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the days of the week."

"You go to work on Fridays?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

He looked puzzled. "I don't really feel like coming to work tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Malfoy. It's only his first day and he already feels like slacking off. I wonder how he even got this job.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you on Monday" I said.

"See you then honey,"

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"I called you 'Hermione'. Are you hard of hearing already?"

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled and left my office.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I walked out of Hermione's office, chuckling. I've never met any girl like her. She always seems to amaze me. Even when we were back at Hogwarts. Sure, during the first three years or four years there, I hated her guts. She was always so much smarter than me. I slowly began to warm up to her. I suppose it all started during our fourth year, during the Yule Ball. When I saw her, she amazed me. I never thought a muggleborn could look as stunning as she did. That night, I saw her outer beauty. After that, I slowly began to see the inner beauty within her. I saw her independence, her ambition to succeed, and the wit that captivated me. She was like me, but multiplied by ten.

I didn't know what drove me to make love to her that night during our last week at Hogwarts. Maybe it was all the lust that I had built up for her. That, and the fact that the war between Voldemort and the so called "good" was about to reach its climax. I knew that I would probably never see her again so I did it. I made love to her. Normally, I would have called it "fucked". That's what I callled it with any other girl. But she was different, she wasn't my usual "flavor of the week." I felt like I was truly in love with her, as corny as that sounds.

Amazingly, Voldemort was defeated before I was forced to become a deatheater. Yes, that's right. Draco Malfoy, the proclaimed "child of Satan", didn't want to be a deatheater. Anyway, he was killed by the boy every one thought would kill Voldemort, Potter. My arch rival. Except, he wasn't really my arch rival in life. He was just a childhood enemy. Just school yard rivals. We were on opposing houses after all. You could say we were on the same side, concerning the war I mean. I didn't want to be a deatheater, and as crazy as Dumbledore is, I'm on his side. So I guess I have Potter to thank. He killed the dark lord and prevented me from becoming a deatheater. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be rotting in a cell in Azkaban. It's funny how these things turn out.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

By six o'clock, I was back im my London flat with Alexia. While Alexia glued herself to the television, I prepared a quick dinner. I had just found out that my parents weren't going to be able to babysit Alexia for the next two weeks. They were going on a last minute cruise around the Bahamas. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be able to babysit either. They were going to Ron's quidditch game in Scotland. Ron's a reserve keeper for the Chudley Cannons. This was his very first game in the two years he's been on the team.

I decided I would take to Alexia to work because she doesn't have school tomorrow due to a muggle holiday. She's been attending a muggle school, but I'm afraid I might have to take her out and put her in a Wizard nursery due to the fact that she's been showing some signs of magic. Only last week she made herself float up to the ceiling when Harry made her laugh too much.

If I take her to work tomorrow, there would be no risk in Draco seeing her. Draco said he wouldn't be going to work tomorrow so there would be no harm. I sighed. I didn't know why I was so obsessed in making sure Draco didn't find out about him being her father. It's driving me crazy, all this stress. Would he try and take her? Or would he try to hurt her? He was so hard to find out. He's completely unpredictable. I didn't even know why he's been hitting on me, I thought he hated me.

Maybe for now, it would be safe to make sure he didn't know about her. Just until I know what his true intentions are. Alexia is my whole world. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Was it so crazy to believe that Hermione might have had my child? It's completely possible. Hermione doesn't seem like a very promiscuous girl. It's COMPLETELY possible for her daughter to be mine. If she did have my daughter, she would be around five by now. I must have missed out on so many things. Her first steps, her first words and her first day of school. I felt a surge of guilt rush past me. I had always thought that when I had a child, I would be there and be the best dad that I could be.

I thought of Hermione. How I wished I could have known who the father was. If Hermione's daughter was mine, I would have propose to her. It would be wonderful having a life with Hermione.

All these suspicions are driving me crazy. I have to find out who the father is.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!


	6. Early Morning Activites

Author's Note : I'm so sorry! I know it's been such a long time, I feel really bad. I've been busy with school. I'm in high school and I'm taking Honors English, Honors Geometry, Honors Physical Science, Latin and Computer Applications. A lot of times, I'm flooded with homework and I come home tired. On the bright side, I can type faster so it won't take me as long to type up a chapter. I hope you'll continue to read my fics. Thank you so much!

Chapter 6

Early Morning Activities

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I lazily opened an eye and reached out to silence the alarm. 6:30. I yawned and got up. For as long as I started my job, I always woke up at 6:30 am. Even after Alexia was born. I couldn't help it, it was habit. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, wearing my usual boy shorts and tank pajamas.

I decided to take a shortcut and make breakfast by magic this morning. I flicked my wand towards the kitchen and immediately, pots and pans began moving, making blueberry waffles, Alexia's favorite.

I walked to her room and was greeted by a pleasant wave of pink, which covered her walls and carpet. Alexia had picked out most of the furnishings. Her bed was a white, four poster twin sized bed, with white crowns on top of all four posts. She had a little white vanity that was charmed to grow so that it would accustom her growing size. Her bureau and armoire were the same.

I climbed in the bed and hugged her, giving her a soft shake.

"Alexia? Alexia darling, it's time to wake up,"

"Mmm..."

"Darling, you have to wake up, you're going to work with me today, remember?"

"Mmm... okay mummy," she replied, slowly getting out of bed.

"Be a sweetie and take a bath, ok darling?"

"Mmkay mummy," she walked off to her own matching bathroom, while I went to her closet to find some clothes for her. I went inside her small walk in closet and looked around. Alexia had a lot of clothes. It was all the newest trends and fashions for little girls. I always loved dressing her up.

Maybe because when I was younger, I had always been a bit on the boyish and geeky side, not that I am anymore. I had fully matured to a woman and I wanted Alexia to look like the cutest little girl. I picked out a pink overall dress with a white polo and pink shoes. I laid it out on her bed and went back to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled pleasantly of blueberry and buttermilk. I placed some waffles on a place and muttered a charm to keep them warm.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was already 7:15. I went to my own bathroom and took a shower. I wore a black pencil line skirt with a white silk blouse and black robes. I left my hair down and wore black eyeliner with a nude, slightly pink lipstick.

By the time I went in the kitchen, it was 8:15 and Alexia was halfway into breakfast. I greeted her with a soft kiss on the forehead and took a few waffles. When we were done with breakfast, it was 8:45.

"All ready darling?" I asked.

"Yes Mum," Alexia replied.

I smiled and we both went to the living room. I grabbed my purse and went in the fireplace. I picked Alexia up and made sure both she and my purse we secure before taking a pinch of floo powder.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

"GODDAMN IT!" I picked up my alarm and threw it across the room. 8:00 shone brightly at me before it was broken, laying under my desk. That damn muggle contraption woke me up an hour late! I wanted to get up at 7 so I could have enough time. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that damn alarm clock!

I got out of my bed and out into my bathroom, taking a shower and getting ready. Since this was Friday, I hadn't planned on going to work, I was looking forward to partying and the like, but I changed my mind. After all, I wanted to make a good impression on the boss. I wanted to do well after all, I mean, I anm rich, but my fortune will only last for so long. I want the future generation of Malfoys to be filthy rich too .... if there will be any more Malfoys.

Yes, that's right, the ladies man, Draco Malfoy, doesn't have a girlfriend. It doesn't mean I can't get any, I mean, I get girls all the time, if you get my drift, I just don't have a steady girlfriend right now.

So anyways, I'm going to work today. At least I'll see Hermione Granger right? Maybe I can get her to tell me who the father is.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I apologize for this chapter, it SUCKED. I swear, I'll work harder on the next one, WAYYYY harder.


	7. Draco the Dolt

A/N - Oh my goodness! I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long! I feel so horrible! Well, since it's summer vacation, I'm going to work extra hard to try to upload more chapters. Oh yah, and ... well ... I changed the point of view AGAIN! I'm really sorry if it bothers anyone, but it didn't really sound right in first person point of view, so I went back to third person. Hope it doesn't bug anyone. Well, hope you like this chapter!

P.S. I've noticed that I tend to skip a few words (like "of", "and", etc.) when I type, so I think I might need a beta to help me proofread my chapters. If anyone is interested, just leave a review! Thanks!

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Chapter Seven

Draco the Dolt

Hermione walked out of the fireplace, put Alexia down, and began to brush off the soot on their clothes caused by flooing. After, she held on to Alexia's small hand as she led the way to her office. On the way there, they were greeted with "Good Morning"s and "How Adorable"s, the latter, of course, directed at Alexia. Alexia politely and sweetly responded with a "Thank You" and one of her mega watt smiles.

"_She certainly has some of Draco's more charming qualities," Hermione thought._

When they reached Hermione's office, she supplied Alexia with a stack of paper and a box of crayons. And with a flick of her wand, Hermione conjured a mini desk and chair.

"Thank you Mummy!" said Alexia cheerfully as she sat down and started to draw.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," said the blonde receptionist.

"Good morning to you too Laura," Draco replied, along with his signature smirk.

Draco made his way to his office and as soon as he got there, sat down at his desk and got started on finishing the goblin report that Hermione dumped on him.

"Ugggghhh," he groaned as he took out a quill.

Ten minutes hadn't even passed when he threw his quill down and began walking around his office, bored.

"Merlin, this whole employment thing is excruciatingly boring. I can't see how people actually do this!"

He circled his office once more before deciding to go visit Hermione's office. _"Maybe she'll amuse me," he thought._

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Hermione was taking a sip of her cappuccino when she heard an abrupt knock. She got up and walked to the door. She had only opened the door a few inches when she saw Draco's smirking face. She gasped and quickly shut the door.

"Oh no," She groaned, she looked around her office, her eyes resting on Alexia, who at the moment was giving her mother a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Mummy?" she asked.

"Alexia," said Hermione, her back was against the door, hoping that Draco wouldn't try to open it, "Listen to Mummy! Hand me my wand, and don't make a sound!"

Alexia quickly handed Hermione her wand, allowing her to quickly get rid of the desk, along with the papers and crayons.

"Hermione!" said Draco from behind the door, "let me in! Have you gone mad? Open the door!"

Hermione was starting to panic, _"What am I doing to do with Alexia?" she thought to herself." _She certainly couldn't get rid of Alexia like she did the crayons! And Draco showed no signs of going away, in fact, he was now banging on the door.

"MALFOY!" she shouted, "go away!"

"Hermione, let me in!"

"NO!"

Draco had now started to push against the door. Hermione knew she was in trouble, there was no way she was strong enough to stop him from entering her office.

"LET ME IN!"

"Alexia," said Hermione in a strangled whisper, "Hide under my desk! And please PLEASE stay quiet!"

Alexia, although strongly perplexed, obeyed her mother's orders.

Just as Draco gave one large push against the door, Hermione opened it, causing Draco to crash onto Hermione.

"OOFH!" They both ended up in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Get off of me!" yelped Hermione, pushing Draco off of her.

"Oh Merlin, I think I broke something," groaned Draco.

"Good," replied Hermione as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Well Draco? What do you want?"

"The pleasure of your company," he replied as he got up, smirking his smirk once more.

"Well I have to get back to work. Some of us actually work for a living," she replied pointedly.

"Too bad for them then."

"Are you aware that you are an extremely spoiled person?"

He replied by simply smirking at her.

"_Merlin! Does he ALWAYS have to smirk?" thought Hermione, rolling her eyes._

Unfortunately for Hermione, a sudden and slightly stifled sneeze came from under her desk. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"_Please tell me Draco didn't hear that!" she thought to herself and she immediately began to feign a coughing fit._

The attempt was in vain, because apparently, Draco heard. "What was that?" he asked, looking towards her desk.

"What was what?" responded Hermione, frantically moving towards her desk.

"That sneeze!" he exclaimed as he tried to look around the desk.

Hermione quickly ran past him and began to block the desk from him. "You're imagining things Draco! There was NO sneezing! That was me COUGHING!"

"I'm not a dolt! I know what I heard!"

"Draco, don't lie to yourself, you're a dolt! An arrogant one! Just let it go! Forget about it!"

Draco looked at her suspiciously, "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"That's silly," she replied, her voice wavering slightly, "what would I be hiding?"

"Oh merlin! It's a MAN, isn't it?" accused Draco.

"NO!"

"A woman?"

"NO YOU DOLT!"

"Well," said Draco as he glided past Hermione and walked over to her desk, "it's behind your desk, and I intend to find out what it is."


	8. Hermione's Afternoon Chat

A/N - I bet you guys weren't expecting an update this soon! I just thought that this chapter was necessary. Hopefully it clarifies a few things. Hope you like it! (Sorry, but I think it's shorter than the last chapter...)

Chapter Eight

Hermione's Afternoon Chat

Hermione was seriously panicking. In mere seconds, Draco would see Alexia! Hermione was rooted to the spot, unable to move. _"Please don't let him see her!" she pleaded silently._

Suddenly, Hermione's prayers were answered. Her office door swung open, revealing a grumpy looking Cornelius Fudge.

"Those darned goblins! They're completely stubborn!" he shouted, stopping Draco in his tracks.

"What is it Minister?" Draco drawled, moving towards the door, away from Hermione's desk. Hermione sighed, relieved.

"I sent a ministry worker to Gringotts, to try to persuade them to get rid of those carts, but they refused to listen! And not only that! They pelted the poor man with coins!" shouted Fudge. "It seems they especially like throwing coins!"

"We're currently working on the matter Minister," said Hermione, "It's just proving to be quite difficult. We can't come up with anything that'll please both parties.

"Well," said Fudge, "I've prepared an emergency meeting in my office. We have to resolve this quickly, before the press has a field day. It's becoming quite a danger, as well as a hindrance."

Hermione couldn't believe her good fortune. Draco was so close to seeing Alexia. Hermione was almost unable to contain her relief as she followed Draco to Fudge's office.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

After work, Hermione dropped Alexia off at Harry's and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron. She was meeting Ginny for an afternoon drink.

"There you are," said Ginny. She was sitting at a table in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. The table already had two butterbeers sitting on the table. Hermione assumed that Ginny had already ordered their drinks before Hermione got there.

Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug and sat down on the chair across from her. Ginny had not changed much since Hogwarts. She still had the same straight, flaming red hair (which was now well past her shoulders) and deep blue eyes.

"I just had the most nerve racking day," said Hermione, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Oh really?" asked Ginny curiously, raising an eyebrow as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Yup," began Hermione, "I took Alexia to the ministry with me, and Draco Malfoy nearly saw her. Oh, and did I tell you that he started working there yesterday?"

Ginny choked on the gulp she just took, her blue eyes got wide, "You saw Draco Malfoy? Wow, we haven't seen him in a while... It's been what? Four years since we last saw him?"

"Nearly four years," said Hermione. "The last time we saw him was after Harry killed Voldemort. It was about a few months after I gave birth to Alexia."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, then quickly took a sip of her butterbeer.

"What?" asked Hermione, noticing Ginny's look.

"Well ..." started Ginny

"What is it?"

"It's just, well, I was wondering why exactly you don't want Draco seeing Alexia. I mean, you never really did tell me."

"Ginny ..." Hermione began.

"Hermione, don't say it's because he's 'evil', because the whole wizarding world knows that he isn't. He was in the Order. Even Dumbledore trusted him."

"I know Gin, but ... I don't know. I guess my mind is just holding on to the memory of Draco being a complete jerk. He made our lives miserable during our first six years at school. It was only during my seventh year that he started to become more decent."

"Well, he isn't that bad Hermione. After all ... you DID have sex with him," replied Ginny, grinning mischievously.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, laughing.

"You know, when you first told me you were pregnant with his child, I thought he raped you! And then you told me that it wasn't! It was just a huge shock! You consenting to ... doing him," said Ginny, snorting into her butterbeer.

"Yeah," said Hermione, smirking, "it's pretty shocking. But still, a part of me still resents him. That's the same part that's refusing to let him know about Alexia."

"But why Hermione? It might be good for Alexia, knowing her father and all."

"I know. I would love for her to have a father, but I don't know if that's possible. I'm afraid he'll turn into the jackass he was. I'm afraid he'll hate her. I don't know Gin, I'm just afraid of his reaction."

"Did you ever think that maybe he'll simply fall in love with her? He's not a monster Hermione. He must have some compassion. Alexia IS his daughter. He'll love her."

"I hope so Ginny. For Alexia's sake."


	9. A Fish Out of Water

AN: Hello everybody! Now ... before you start yelling at me, I just want to say that I'm super, super, super sorry! Things have been a little hectic lately, and I've been really busy. But winter break is coming up soon, so hopefully I'll have another chapter out by then. Well, hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Nine**

**A Fish Out of Water**

Hermione thought about what Ginny had said long after she left The Leaky Cauldron. Would Draco really care about Alexia if he found out about her? Ginny was right, it would be good if Alexia's father was in her life. Hermione certainly didn't want her to grow up without a father figure, and truthfully, she wasn't sure if Harry and Ron were enough. They were practically uncles to her, but it wasn't the same as actually having a father.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Do you NOT understand what I'm saying? All I want is some coffee! How many times do we really need to go over this? It's the third time this week! I told you, I NEED coffee on my desk every morning at ten o'clock sharp! It is now 10:06!" Draco Malfoy was currently IN Hermione's office, ON Hermione's leather chair, with his feet on her solid oak desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked a bewildered Hermione as Draco's secretary ran out of her office in tears.

"Hermione! Just the person I wanted to see!" replied Draco with a smile that easily turned Hermione's legs to jell-o. "Our most respected minister is throwing a ball!"

"Oh?" said Hermione, half-listening to him as she shoved him off her chair. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you're invited of course!"

"I could have easily found that out when the invitations arrived. You're not my owl Malfoy, you don't have to inform me of these kinds of things," she said as she looked through the papers on her desk.

"On the contrary, I have a proposition for you."

Hermione looked up, eyeing the devious grin on his face. "And what exactly is it?"

He drew himself up to full height, his grin growing larger, making him look even more handsome, if that was possible. Hermione quickly looked down and tried not to blush.

"I propose that we go together."

"And why would I want to do that, Draco?"

"Why would you pass up the chance to go to a ball with a devilishly handsome man like me?"

Hermione looked up at him again. For a minute, she was tempted to say yes, but then she remembered that it was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass on your offer." she replied, slightly regretting her answer. She continued to read through her papers and Draco stood there, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Are you serious? You're passing? On ME? But I'm ... ME!"

"Hmm ..." She replied distractedly.

"Hermione! You're not listening to me!"

"Listen, Draco, why don't you just go find yourself some tart to go with? I'm sure you have a lot of those lying around." she said as she got up.

"Are you saying I consort with harlots?"

"Of course not Draco!" she walked over to the door with a report in her hand, readying to hand in to the minister. "I'm saying you're a ... a man-whore."

She walked out, leaving behind one angry Draco Malfoy.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Hermione walked over to Fudge's office, only to find out that he was out. She walked over to his slightly ditzy secretary, Sharon.

"Hey Sharon, do you think you could give this to Mr. Fudge when he's back?"

"Sure darling," she replied without looking up from her _Witch Weekly Magazine_.

"Thanks," said Hermione, walking back to her office. When she got there, she was relieved to see that Draco left her office. That was a good thing, since she now had a tendency to turn to jell-o in his presence.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Draco was angry, really angry. Currently, he was pacing in his office, muttering to himself. Hermione had just rejected him! Who would be stupid enough to do that? She had to go to the ball with him, because ... because ...

He stopped pacing. Why did he want to go to the ball with her? Well, that was besides the point. The fact of the matter was, he had to go to the ball with her ... He just had to. The only problem was that she didn't want to go with him. Good thing he had a plan.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Hermione returned from her lunch break feeling full, content, and satisfied. She just had a rather pleasant meal with Harry and Ron, and she handed in her goblin report to Fudge before lunch, 4 days early.

She was on her way up to her floor when the elevator doors opened.

"Good afternoon," greeted Cornelius Fudge brightly as he entered the elevator.

"Good afternoon Minister," she replied.

"I daresay you've heard of my ball, Hermione. It's my 24th anniversary."

"Congratulations sir."

"You're too kind. So I take it Mr. Malfoy asked you to the ball already? He was quite determined to take you, you know." He said, chuckling.

"Well, he did ask me, but I turned him down," she replied.

"Really? He must have been disappointed." Hermione smiled meekly in response. "No matter, I'm sure you youngsters will find another date easily. Anyway, I'm looking forward to reading your report. I just talked to Sharon a few minutes ago, but she said you didn't turn it in yet. It surprised me, you usually turn in reports days early!"

Hermione froze. "Sharon said I didn't turn it in yet? That's impossible! I turned it in before lunch!"

"That's rather peculiar. I suggest you check in with Sharon again. Perhaps she misplaced it. She tends to do that frequently," He said, frowning.

Hermione nearly ran to Sharon as soon as she got to the elevator. She was still behind her desk, this time, reading an issue of the muggle magazine, _Vouge_.

"Sharon! What's going on? You told the minister I didn't turn in my report!" she panted, slightly out of breath.

Sharon looked up from her magazine, looking guilty. "I'm really sorry Hermione, but, well, Mr. Malfoy took it..."

"Malfoy? Why'd he do that? Why did you let him?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you know how absolutely handsome he is! He was flirting with me and telling me that he just wanted to see your report really quick, and I didn't think he'd take it! I'm sorry!"

But Hermione had already started walking towards Draco's office.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, I know it's short, but I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. Hope you aren't too upset!


	10. An Unlikely Proposal

AN - I felt bad about not reviewing in such a long time and then updating such a short chapter so I worked extra hard today to update another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Before I go ... I just wanted to say that since the release of the Half Blood Prince, this story is now going to be AU, I hope you still decide to read it!

**Chapter Ten**

**An Unlikely Proposal**

When Hermione trampled into Draco's office two minutes later, she found him at his desk, gingerly tasting a cup of coffee.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" He greeted happily, putting down his cup.

"Cut the crap Malfoy. Where is my report?" she growled, walking up to his desk and poking him in the chest.

"Ahh ... you're a feisty one, aren't you? I rather like that," he winked.

"I won't ask you again Malfoy. Where poke is poke my poke report?" The last word was followed by a particularly hard poke, which cause Draco to wince.

"Ow! There's no need to get rough ... unless you like that sort of thing. I mean, I'm open to just about anything as long as we end up shagging."

"MALFOY!"

He smirked. "There's no getting around you, is there?" he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head with his feet on his desk. "I'm afraid you'll have to do something for me if you want your precious report back."

"That's extortion! I'll just summon it if you're going to act like such an ass!" She pulled out her wand. "Acci-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She glared at him. "Acci-"

"You really should listen to me you know."

"Why won't you just let me finish summoning it?"

"Because it's a bad idea," he replied haughtily.

"And why, is it a bad idea?"

"Well," he replied slowly, as if savoring the fact that he knew something she didn't, "if you summon your report, you'll find its burnt ashes covering your bits."

Needless to say, Hermione began to blush quite furiously. "How dare you! You're so damn perverted Malfoy!"

"On the other hand," he began, "you SHOULD summon it. I'd fancy seeing your bits, even if they were covered by ash."

Hermione's blush did not go away at the least. "Fine," she replied, gritting her teeth, "what do you want?"

"I want you to go to the ball with me," he said, grinning.

"Absolutely not! You're not conning me into going to a ball with you! It's preposterous!"

"Of course," he replied, his facial features darkening, "I could ask you to do something else ... like ask who the father of your daughter is perhaps?"

Hermione paled. "Malfoy, you're an asshole." She turned around and walked towards the door. "I want my report Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she walked out of his office.

Draco just smirked and waved his wand, the report magically appearing on Hermione's desk.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Three Weeks Later

"You don't think this dress is too ... trampy, do you Gin?" asked Hermione tentatively as she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing an emerald green floor length gown.** (I put links Hermione's dress at the end of this chapter if you want to see it!)**

The dress had two straps and had a knot that met between her cleavage. It was form fitting and sensual, but at the same time, simple and classic. It was perfect.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" replied Ginny happily. Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed, applying a fresh coat of gloss on her already shiny lips. "Draco is going to be absolutely stunned by your beauty!"

Hermione laughed, "Ginny, you're such a romantic! Where are you off to anyways?" She asked, eyeing Ginny's sultry outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I've got a few plans for myself tonight too," replied Ginny secretively.

"Fine, don't tell me," replied Hermione, "You're lucky I'm running a bit late, otherwise, I would've pressed further."

"What time is he coming?" asked Ginny.

"At about 7:30."

"Hermione! It's 7:28!" shrieked Ginny, checking the muggle watch Hermione gave her last year.

"WHAT? Oh no! Alexia's still here!"

"Don't worry, maybe he's running late ..."

"DING DONG!" rang the doorbell, sounding Draco's arrival.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Don't worry Mione, I'll floo Alexia to your parent's house for you."

"Thanks a bunch Ginny! Alexia! Darling! I'm sorry, but you have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house with Auntie Ginny right now."

"Okay Mummy," replied Alexia, turning off the TV and grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Say good-bye to Mummy Sweets," said Ginny as she picked up Alexia, allowing her to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"Bye Darling," replied Hermione, returning the kiss to Alexia, "Thanks again Ginny," she said, giving Ginny a hug good-bye.

"DING DONG!"

"Hermione, are you there?" asked Draco, his voice slightly muffled.

"No problem Hermione. Now go answer the door before Malfoy breaks it down!"

Ginny and Alexia stepped in the fireplace and flooed away just as Hermione answered the door, revealing Draco Malfoy, looking a bit impatient.

Draco was wearing a black tuxedo with his hair slightly slicked back, though not as nearly slicked back as it had been when they were still in Hogwarts. Instead of looking childish, he looked handsome and slightly devilish.

"You look absolutely delicious," he said with a smirk.

So do you, thought Hermione silently. "Alright, let's get this over with. Hold on, let me just get my purse. Just please, PLEASE stay out here, don't go in." Hermione went to her room and got her purse. When she got back to the front door, Draco wasn't there. He was in front of the mantle, looking at a picture of Hermione and Alexia at the beach. Ginny had taken the pictures. It showed Ron burying Harry in the sand in the background while Hermione and Alexia were holding hands in the foreground, cautiously approaching the water.

"Draco...?" asked Hermione.

"She's gorgeous," he said quietly, hold the picture and looking at it intently, "You never did tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Draco turned around and looked at her. His grey-blue eyes were fixated on hers. "Who the father is."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's any of your business," she replied coldly.

"You're lying to me. She looks exactly like me," he said, amazingly calmly, "We had sex five years ago, and she looks five. That's not some strange coincidence. I'm her father!"

"You're wrong! She's not yours! Do you actually think that you're the only man I've ever fucked? I'm not the same prude I was in school if that's what you think! Why are you so determined to find out who the father is anyways? It's not like you care!"

For a moment, Draco seemed shocked. It wasn't everyday that Hermione Granger swore. A second later, however, he regained his composure. He crossed the room in five long strides. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him roughly, sending Hermione crashing into his chest.

"What in the bloody hell are - " Hermione began, but she never finished her sentence because she was promptly cut of by Draco's lips crashing into hers.

The kiss was rough and filled with passion unlike any other she had ever felt. It was by no means the kind of kisses she shared with other boys while still in Hogwarts. Those were the kinds of kisses that were appropriate near your Grandmother, the shy, chaste kinds. This was the complete opposite. This was the kind of kiss where there was only one thing in mind: Sex. By the time he broke away, they were panting.

He placed his forehead in hers and stared deep into her eyes, his hands caressing her cheeks, their bodies still pressed against the other. "You're wrong Hermione, I care VERY much. Do you know how much I've thought of you these past years? Do you think that night in 7th year was just a fling? I was completely fascinated by you ... I still am. I wasn't going to die serving Voldemort without spending one night with you. You didn't resist, so I didn't stop. I thought after that I would get over you, but I didn't. I even looked for you after the war, but Potter and Weasley are very protective of you. They didn't make the job easy. It took me forever to find you with them watching me. They told me that you were married and that I should just go away. But I had to see you one more time. I thought once I saw you with your family I would get over you and move on. But you didn't have a husband ... so I thought I had a chance. Why do you think I went to work for Fudge, an office away from you? I don't need to work Hermione. My father left me enough money to live extremely extravagantly. I wanted to be near you."

He tucked a piece of her wavy hair behind her ear, "Did you cast a spell on me?" He whispered, playing with her hair, "Why am I so enthralled by you?"

"Draco ..." started Hermione, shocked.

He swooped in for another kiss. This time, a more gentle, loving one. "Come on, we have a ball to go to Hermione."

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Hermione and Draco walked into Fudge's ballroom, Draco's hand was around Hermione's waist possessively. The ballroom was, in a single word, magnificent. The marble floors were polished and the crystal from the rather large chandelier shone happily. Fudge had expensive taste.

"Ah! Hermione! Draco! My two senior undersecretaries! Welcome!" greeted Fudge jubilantly.

"Good Evening sir," replied Hermione, "Congratulations to you and your wife."

"Thank you my dear! Now go enjoy yourselves!" he added with a wink.

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco were dancing to a slow melody, inches apart.

"I meant what I said in your flat you know," said Draco quietly.

"Do you?" asked Hermione. Hermione had not forgotten what he had said. She had, in fact, been thinking about it all night.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." he replied, tightening his hold on her.

"Do you think we'll ever celebrate an anniversary with each other like this?" he asked after a few moments.

"Is that a proposal?"

"It could be."

Hermione sighed. "You have to understand, this is all very sudden. To tell you the truth, I still see you as the spoiled, arrogant boy from school. You can't blame if if I don't fall for you, or even believe you immediately."

"Will you at least let me see her? And don't even try saying she's not mine."

"... Yes. Yes, of course I will."

"Thank you," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"So ... he's in LOVE with you?" asked Ron, plopping down on the couch, sending several pieces of popcorn flying out of the bowl he was holding. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all sitting in Hermione's living room, watching a movie. "That git actually said that?"

"Well, he didn't say that exactly," replied Hermione, opening a bag of chips. "But it was along those lines. Besides, that's not what matters right now!"

"Hermione! Draco Malfoy just confessed his love for you!" exclaimed Ginny, throwing a popcorn at Hermione, "What's more important than that?"

"Harry and Ron knew about it," she replied, taking a sip of soda.

Harry and Ron nearly choked on their popcorn. "What are you talking about Herms?" said Ron, "We never knew that idiot was in love with you!"

"But you did know that he was looking for me after I gave birth to Alexia."

Harry and Ron tensed. "Listen Hermione," began Harry seriously, " he came looking for you after about a month after Alexia was born. We suspected that he was the father, after seeing how Alexia looked. Before you told us, we thought it might have been rape. It took all of our self control to not beat him to a bloody pulp. We were only trying to protect you and Alexia. You know how much we love you two."

"Yah Mione," said Ron, "Please don't be mad at us."

Hermione smiled, "Of course I'm not mad at you two. You guys mean the world to Alexia and I. I love you guys too much to stay mad at you. Did he ever mention why he was looking for me though?"

"No, but he was pretty upset when we didn't tell him where you were," replied Harry.

"Upset is an understatement," added Ron, "he was pissed off. He looked like he was going to beat US up! Mind you, he's lucky we didn't beat HIM up!"

"It all makes sense now. It was really eerie how determined he was to find you," said Harry gravely.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

**Hermione's Gown : **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER GOWN, PLEASE LOOK IN MY PROFILE! It won't let me give out links here ...**


End file.
